Goddess
by MrsRobVanDam
Summary: This is a story about Bella as a Goddess, visiting the Cullens to help Edward. Rated T just to by safe. Please R&R. ON HOLD
1. First Sight

**a/n Hi, this is another story straight from my imagination. Hope you enjoy. Plenty more to come. : )**

**disclaimer: i don't own sm does. But do own story.**

Chapter 1: First Sight

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Well, actually my last name is Rodregez. I am adopted. The really weird part about my life is that i've been alive since the beggining of time. I am also know as Aphrodite the Goddess of Love. I have two brothers and two sister, but they are not with me sadly. Hades the Lord of the Underworld, Thanatos the Angel of Death, Pax the Goddess of Peace and Tranquility and Athena the Goddess of War. Thanatos, Pax and Athena liked to be called by different names like me aswell. Thanatos is Charles, Pax is Sophia and Athena is Elexis. The reason i'm back on earth is because their is a young lad that won't date anyone I throw at him. His name is Edward Cullen, he is a 17 year old vampire. He real age is 109.

I am now in the passenger seat of my adopted father's police cruiser. He lives in Forks, Washington, one of the sunless places on earth. We had just pulled up to his house. So I got out and took my luggage to my new room. On my way up, I asked,

"Dad, what would you like for dinner?"

"I will just order pizza Bells. You settle yourself in," he replaid.

I got into my room and unpacked everthing.

After I finished, I went down stairs to have some pizza. My dad had to leave for some police work that needed to be done. Just as I was washing my dishes, their was a knock on the door. When I opened it, there was a short, pixie-like girl with black spiky hair standing there.

"Hi, your Bella right?" she asked.

"Yes. And your Alice." I stated.

"I know why your here. To set my brother Edward upwith a date, because your the Goddess of Love and it's your job. You might find that a little hard though. Sorry." she said.

I moved out of the way to allow her to come in. We went into the living-room and sad down. I said,

"Well you know me and of course i know you and your family. Your all vampires. Your married to Jasper Whitlock. Your sister Rosalie Hale is married to your brother Emmett McCarthy and your mother Ezme Platt is married to your father Carlisle Cullen. Your brother Edward Mason is very hard to work with, but I will find a way."

"That is so know everything. Well i'll see you at school tomorrow then," she said.

I walked her to the door and bid her goodnight. I finished the dishes and went into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. After i finished washing my hair, i got out and dried myself and put on my white silk pj's and got into bed. I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of the Cullens.

I woke up bright and early, took a shower, had my breakfast and headed to school. I was waering dark blue jeans with a diamond heart buckle belt, a white tank top, black leather high heeled boots and my Goddess Nechlace. I went to the reception, got my timetable and headed to my first class. My first three classes weren't bad, because I know it all already. Now it is time for lunch, so i headed to the cafeteria, got my lunch and sat down. That's when I saw them. Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy and Edward Mason. When I laid my eyes on him, my whole world stopped.

**a/n Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R Thanks. : )**


	2. Falling For A Vampire?

**a/n Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy. Thank you : )**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight sm does. But i do own this story.**

Chapter 2: Falling For A Vampire?

I can not believe my eyes. The second my eyes lay on Edward, I was hypnotised. I have never felt this way before, ever. He looks like a male model. Now I now why my power won't work on him, because he is meant for me. This has only happaned once before with a human. It was Alexander The Great. I just can't believe it's happening again, I swore i'd never love anyone again. But here a guy sits and he has my full attention. I need to get out of here. I stood up and walked straight out of the cafeteria and out into the parking lot. Alice came running after me, with the Cullens close behind.

"Bella. What's wrong?"

"I need to speak to you in private." I whispered.

We walked passed the shocked Cullens and into an empty classroom.

"Alice, I can't date your brother." I said

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"Because I swore to never love again when Alexander The Great died. He was my first true love. I can't do that to him," I replaid.

"Did you ever think that he'd want you to be happy?" she asked, taking me completely off guard.

"I suppose so. But I feel like it's wrong," I replaid.

"It's not. Now come with me. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she said.

I followed her out of the classroom and into the parking lot. We came face to face with all the Cullens.

"Bella. These are, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Guys this is Bella."

"Hey Bella. Are you oposed to big bear hugs?" Emmett asked sugestifly wringling his eyebrows, with a huge smile on his face.

"No i'm not," I replaid, just as he swept me into one.

After he put me down, i met everyone properly and Alice invited me over to their house to meet Carlisle and Ezme. I went home first, did some cleaning, took a shower and had dinner. I was a little scared to meet their parents, because Carlisle might recognise me, from a past meeting. I got my keys, got into my yellow Porche and drove to the Cullen's. When I got their I was greeted by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I guess Rosalie isn't interested at all. They showed me around the house and I have to say its gorgeus. Just then Carlisle and Ezme returned home. This could be interesting. I joined the reast of the Cullens downstairs to greet the parents. When they walked through the front door, they stopped in their tracks.

"Carlisle, Ezme. This is my best friend Bella," Alice said.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella," Ezme said sweetly, shaking my hand.

Carlisle looked like he could pass out, from the look on his face. He walked over slowly and shook my hand.

"It's nice to see you Bella," he said.

He recognises me. Shit.

**a/n Hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R Thanks : )**


	3. Dr Carlisle Cullen

**a/n Here is the third chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy : )**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. But I do own this story.**

Chapter 3: Dr. Carlisle Cullen

It has been over 200 years since I last saw Carlisle in Italy with the Volturi. I was the person who told him to leave, because it wasn't right for the Volturi to try and force feed him humans. Carlisle sent the rest of his family out, so he could have a private chat with me. This might leed to something bad. We walked into the living-room and sat down on the sofa.

"What brings you down here, Aphrodite?" Carlisle asked.

"I have business to attend to, with your son, Edward. But i've been having a problem with him. My power doesn't work on him, because I am meant for him," I replaid.

He looked at me shocked.

"So you saying, that your Edward's mate?" he asked.

"That is correct," I replaid.

We sat their in complete silence for ten minutes.

"Do my family know what you are and why you're here?" he asked.

"Only Alice. She'd seen me coming," I said.

Carlisle got up and went into the kitchen, coming back out with a cup of tea. He passed it to me and sat back down. We both talked for a little while about what we both had done for the past 200 years. Carlisle had said that he changed Edward first, then Ezme, Rosalie and last Emmett. Alice and Jasper had joined there family later, by themselfs. I told him about all the thousands of couples I had pot together and my trouble with Edward. That was why I had come to Earth in the first place.

An hour later, the rest of the Cullens arrived home and I excused myself, because I had to cook dinner for Charlie. When I got home, I made dinner for Charlie and myself, took a shower and hoped into bed. I had a lot of thinking to do.

First things first, i'm falling in love with a vampire. I'm not sure what to do. Should I stay? Or should I leave? I think i'll get in touch with my sibblings, for help. I went down stairs and pressed my finger to my necklace, so that it glowed bright pink. My four siblings appeared in front of me.

"Hey big sis, what can we do for ya?" Elexis asked.

"I'm in love with a vampire and I really don't know what to do. Should I stay or leave?" I replaid.

"I think that you should do what ever your heart tells you. If you need some alone time, you have an island to go to," Sophia said.

"Thanks guys you really helped. See ya soon," I said.

"Why are me and Hades here? You did't ask us anything," Charles asked.

"Yeah, i'm out of here. Peace," said Hades.

They all vanished back to where they were before i'd interepted them. I went back up stairs and laid down on my bed. Maybe tomorrow i'll know what i'm going to do. I then drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**a/n Hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R Thanks.**


End file.
